Jackson Medley
Lyrics to ABC Tina: A buh-buh buh buh-buh New Directions: A buh-buh buh buh-buh Tina: You went to school to learn, girl Things you never, never knew before Kurt: Like I before E except after C Tina: And why two plus two makes four Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you Teach you, teach you All about love, dear, all about love Mike: Sit yourself down, take a seat All you gotta do is repeat after me Tina with New Directions A B C, easy as one, two, three Are simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl A B C, easy as one, two, three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Are simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl Tina: Come on, let me love you just a little bit Come on, let me love you just a little bit Come on, come one, come on Let me show you what it's all about Quinn: Reading and writing and 'rithmetic Are the branches of the learning tree Mike: But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl Kurt: Your education ain't complete Tina: T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, show you, show you How to get an A,( na na na na na na) Mike: Spell me, you, add the two Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do Tina with New Directions: A B C is easy as one, two, three Are simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Sing a simple melody One, two, three, you and me Kurt: Sit down girl I think I love you Mike: No, get up girl show me what you can do! Tina: Shake it, shake it, baby, (Mike: come on now) Shake it, shake it, baby, (Kurt: ooh-ooh) One, two, three baby oo oo That's how easy love can be A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out, sing it out (Tina: Oh, oh, oh baby) Sing it out, sing it out, oh baby. Tina with New Directions A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out Tina: A B C is easy it's like counting up to three Lyrics to Control Quinn: This is a story about control My control Control of what I say Control of what I do And this time I'm gonna do it my way I hope you enjoy this as much as I do Are we ready? I am 'Cause it's all about control And I've got lots of it Blaine: When I was 17 I did what people told me, uhh! Did what my father said, and let my mother mold me But that was long ago I'm in Quinn: Control Blaine: I like to have a lot Quinn: Control Artie: To get what I want Quinn: Control Blaine: Never gonna stop Quinn: Control Artie: Now I'm all grown up First time I fell in love, I didn't know what hit me So young and so naive, I thought it would be easy Now I know I got to take Control Now I've got a lot, ow! (Quinn: Control) To get what I want (Quinn: Control) I'm never gonna stop (Quinn: Control) Artie: Now I'm all grown up Jam, ooh ooh Rebel, that's right I'm on my own, I'll call my own shots Thank you Blaine: Got my own mind I wanna make my own decisions When it has to do with my life, my life Artie: I wanna be the one in control So let me take you by the hand, and lead you in this dance Blaine: It's what I got, because I took a chance Artie: I don't wanna rule the world, just wanna run my life Ooh Blaine So make your life a little easier When you get the chance just take Quinn: Control, ooh ooh Now I've got a lot, ooh Control To get what I want, ow! Control I'm never gonna stop Control Now I'm all grown up, ooh! Free at last Out here on my own Ooh ooh ooh yeah, eee Now control this, uhh Control That's right Control Career moves Control I do what's right for me Control And me wants to groove Is that okay? Yeah! Ooh, control I've got my own mind Ooh baby Yeah yeah, yeah yeah I've got my own mind Artie: Wanna make my own decisions When it has to do with my life Blaine: I wanna be the one in control Blaine & Artie: I'm in control Uhh I'm in control Ahh I'm in control Uhh I'm in control Control Lyrics to Man in the Mirror Finn: I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life Finn and Artie: It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference Finn: Gonna make it right Puck: As I, turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat This wind is blowin' my mind Blaine and Artie: I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat Who am I, to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs Sam: A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top And a one man's soul Artie: They follow each other on the wind ya' know Artie & Blaine: 'Cause they got no where to go Artie: That's why I want you to know Finn and New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: Oh yeah) I'm asking him to change his ways (Artie: change his ways) And no message could have been any clearer (New Directions: Ooh ooh) If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make a change (Artie: Come on!) New Directions: You got to get it right, when you got the time 'Cause when you close your (Artie: You can't), then you close your (Artie: Your) mind! Finn and New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: Oh yeah) I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer (New Directions: Ooh ooh) If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Artie: Stand up! Stand up! (New Directions: Make a change!) Stand up! Stand up! Finn: Left, yourself now! New Directions: ' Man in the mirror! ('Artie: Ooh!) (Artie: Ooh!) Ah aaah (Artie: Ooh!) ah aaah Make that change! (Artie: Stand up! Stand up!) Sam: You know! You Know! You Know! (New Directions: Man in the mirror!) You Know! New Directions: Change! Mike: Make that change. Categoria:Canzoni che canta Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni che canta Tina Cohen Chang Categoria:Canzoni che canta Mike Chang Categoria:Canzoni che canta Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni che canta Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni che canta Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni che canta Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni che canta Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni che canta Sam Evans